Adjustable headrests have been used for many years in automotive vehicles. For optimum effectiveness, such headrests must be adjusted properly. Because achieving a correct adjustment is more difficult in the case of manually adjustable headrests, motor drive headrests have been offered. U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,130 discloses a headrest which is adjustable both manually, and by means of a motor. The arrangement of the '130 patent is however, very complex, costly, and high in weight.
The present head restraint system for an automotive vehicle occupies a package of reasonable volume, with reasonable weight, and low complexity.